


Cross

by alltimelilly



Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, OOC everyone, She/her pronouns for reader, but thats nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You are an Avenger, still learning your powers and are a bit unstable. One day, while practicing with Tony and Steve, you cause a blast to go off and some strange people in weird costumes are in the yard of the Facility. Who are they, and what is a Justice League?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Justice League, Avengers Team & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 22, 2016_
> 
> Wrote this one a while ago and loved it. At this time I was not super into DC and only knew stuff from when I was a kid and watched the Batman and some Justice League cartoons, (and Arrow but that's...Arrow) so they may not line up great with comics but that's what's great about fanfiction! It doesn't need to be perfect!

"This is worthless." You groaned as you fell back onto the floor.

"Come on, kid, get up." Steve urged you.

"But nothing is working." You complained.

"I can feel that we're getting close to something. Plus, you're still too unstable; we need to keep working." Tony told you.

You wanted to continue whining, but it would be easier to follow what Steve and Tony were asking. "Alright, take out the targets," Steve instructed.

You sighed and started to shoot the targets, but on the last one, a larger shot came out of your hand and caused the three of you to fall to the ground.

"(Y/N)'s waking up." Was the next thing you heard, but your eyes were still shut.

Your head was pounding, and your whole body hurt like hell. "What's...what's going on?" You asked, holding the side of your head.

"A new power emerged," Tony told you as he held an ice pack up to his head.

"What did it do?" You asked, trying to sit up.

"We aren't really sure," Steve said. "You shot that target, and all three of us were knocked out. A few others said that they felt the facility move, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry." You apologized.

"This is what I mean by unstable," Tony told you. "You haven't fully found your powers."

"I don't understand how, I'm the same age as Wanda and Pietro?" You said, phrasing it like a question.

"Well, you were born with yours, not given. So they chose to come out at a random time. Yours came later in life." Steve said.

"Right." You sighed.

"Guys," Clint came running into the room. "We have another problem."

"What now?" Tony's head snapped over to where Clint was.

"A bunch of people in random costumes are on the field. Not agents." Clint said.

"You sure it's not agents?" Steve asked.

"Positive. I asked around a bit to see if anyone knew who it was; all the answers were no. But, they're also not moving." Clint said.

Tony sighed. "(Y/N), Steve, Clint, let's go."

You followed the others out to the field. You weren't really sure why Tony chose you, but maybe it was because he wanted to keep an eye on you; you didn't really care.

When you arrived on the scene, you saw maybe ten people all lying over each other.

"Are they still alive..?" You whispered.

"FRIDAY, detect anything?" Tony asked.

"All heartbeats are there. They are just unconscious." The AI replied.

"Well, let's see if we can wake them up," Steve said. He walked closer to the ground and started patting some backs.

"They're dressed weird." You whispered to Clint.

Clint laughed. "Have you seen how Cap dresses? Or Thor?"

"Yeah, but Cap matches his hero. And Thor- he's a god." You shrugged.

"What about Tony?" Clint asked.

You looked him straight in the eye. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

That made Clint laugh and scared Steve to the point where he almost fell over the group of people.

"Alright, this is too much work," Tony said and stuck his arm up, summoning his right arm of the Iron Man suit. He shot a blast in the air, hoping it would wake them up.

It woke up the ones on the top. It was funny to look at them next to each other: one in all black and one in red, blue, and yellow, among a few other colors.

"Who are you? Where are we?" The multi-colored suit asked.

"You're in New York...who are you?" Steve asked.

"Did he really just ask who am I?" Tony whispered to you, causing you to laugh again. His ego is bigger than his mansion.

The two stayed silent, but the one in black pointed at Clint's bow, and kicked the one dresses in green. "Do you still have your bow?"

"Yeah, it's right here- wait, how did I get outside?" The one in green looked up.

"We're in New York, apparently." Multi-colored suit replied.

"Yeah, and you're on my property. I want you to tell us why you're here and who you are right now." Tony said, getting more irritated.

"We're, uh, the Justice League." The green one replied.

"What is that? Some type of gang?" Steve asked, pretty sure everyone was confused.

"Steve! Pietro was on patrol and found a Hydra agent scoping out around front; they're all yours!" Wanda ran out. "What is going on?"

"We don't know." You told her.

"Oh, uh, you look busy," Wanda said. "Would you like me to get Bruce to cover it, or have Pietro lock him up and you deal with him later?" She asked.

"Let's have Bruce start the investigation; I want to know every detail on how they got here and why they're here," Cap said.

Wanda nodded and ran back inside.

"What's your gang?" Steve turned back to the three that were awake.

"It's not a gang." The multi-colored one said. "We're a team, you know, who save the world."

Tony laughed. "Pretty sure that's us."

"How did we even get here? We weren't even close to each other before we woke up." The black suit said.

"Names?"

"Superman, have you really never heard of me?" The multi-colored suit asked.

Tony snickered a little at the name. "Never, and I'm kind of glad, with a name like that."

"Your real name," Steve inquired.

"I'd prefer to keep my identity a secret; sound good?" _Superman_ replied.

"Can we get Maximoff out here?" Steve asked. You knew what he was thinking about doing; if these people didn't tell what was really going on, he was going to find a way to contain all of them and come back to the problem later.

"I'll go get him," Clint said.

"Wake the rest of your gang up," Steve instructed.

"Hey, Tony..." You whispered.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you think these people were brought here because of me?" You asked.

"So far, all I see in them is crazy. His name is Superman." Tony laughed a bit. "We'll get them to talk."

The three who were awake were shaking the others on the ground.

"I heard we have a problem!" Pietro sped out here.

"Yeah, we need you on stand by," Steve told him.

"What's going on?" Pietro asked.

"We might have a bunch of crazies on our hand." You laughed a bit. "They're part of some gang."

"Boss, another problem." FRIDAY came through on Tony's phone.

"What was that!" One of the random people yelled.

Tony rolled his eyes at the group. "What is it, FRIDAY?"

"A man is downtown, making speeches. Sources say his photo is not a pretty one. There's a girl there too, and they're threatening some people."

Tony groaned. "Cap, who goes?"

"You and (Y/N)."

Tony nodded. He called the suit to him and quickly got in. "We taking a jet, or are you going to have me try to fly?"

"Instead, I think I'll carry you," Tony said in his Iron Man form. His head turned to Cap and Pietro. "Call me if anything goes wrong."

Steve nodded, and Tony grabbed you to take off.

"What was that?" The guy in green asked, looking to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the crazy people causing a scene in town? Will the gang of Justice League listen to the Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting in this chapter as an additional warning.

"So, is this like a very _into it_ protestor?" You asked Tony.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. FRIDAY says that he has a gun, and the girl is really sketchy. They're both dressed up. Is there some type of con going on? Considering the people at the facility and the people down here, something must be going on." Tony sighed.

"I don't think anything is going on now. And the Superman guy- if he's cosplaying, well, I've never heard of him." You shrugged.

"Oh my go-" Tony cut himself off.

"Someone! You!" The man in clown makeup ah green hair pointed to a lady just walking in front of him. She didn't listen, and kept walking.

"I will kill all of you if someone doesn't answer me!"

"(Y/N); look away," Tony told you as he looked down. But you couldn't, you were trying to figure out where you had seen this man.

"You! You're looking at me!" The man walked closer to you.

You quickly turned your head to look at Tony. "They're coming over here."

"Don't say anything," Tony told you.

"Tell me where I am!" The man yelled at you. He was taller than you, and he smelled horrible.

Tony just looked at your eyes and shook his head slightly. The green-haired man put his hand on Tony's chest and pushed him back, so he was now standing in front of you. "Where am I?"

"New York." You choked out, not making eye contact.

"Well, take me back to Gotham City this instant!" The man yelled.

"Where?" You asked.

"(Y/N); we need to go," Tony told you.

You nodded. "You aren't going anywhere until I understand how I got here!" The green-haired man grabbed your arm.

"Let go of me!" You yelled, trying to jerk yourself away.

"Let go of her, right now," Tony said.

"Shut up." The green-haired man said. He took the flower off of his shirt and put it in Tony's face. It released some type of smoke, and Tony fell to the ground.

"Tony!" You yelled. "You'll regret that. Cap! We have a problem! A big problem!"

"He'll wake up." The man shrugged. "Who are you talking to?"

"This guy hurt Tony, and he won't let me go!" You kept struggling. "I'm too unstable to get out without hurting everyone around us!"

"Thor is on his way," Cap said back, calmer than you expected.

"It would be great if you would let her go," Thor said, flying down behind the man.

The man looked back at Thor landing. "Not another one." He groaned.

"Let her go."

"No! No one else will help me! I was in a battle!"

Thor punched the man, and you were able to escape. "Tony! Tony, can you hear me?" You fell to the ground, and started to shake him. All you got was a groan in response.

"Let's take him back to the facility. Then we can figure out who these people are."

"Don't touch him!" The lady who was standing behind him yelled.

Thor turned around. "Her too?"

"Her too."

\---

"I can't believe that clown guy got me!" Tony grumbled as he walked into the room where Cap was, with the random people.

"Clown guy?" The guy in the black bat-like suit asked.

"Yeah, some guy with green hair and clown makeup was downtown- why am I telling you this again?" You asked, and stopped yourself.

"Is he here?" The same guy asked.

You didn't reply. "Give us the rundown, Cap."

"These people are telling me they're superheroes," Steve told you with a little laugh. "Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman," Steve told you as he looked at his paper and pointed to each one.

"What strange names," Tony said.

"You're Iron Man."

"Well, mine makes sense." Tony shrugged, even though it _technically_ didn't.

"Did you get any real names?" You asked.

"They all want to keep it a secret for some reason," Steve said.

"Give me a crack at it." You said. "I'm good at guilting people into things."

"You are?" Steve asked.

"How else do you think I got Tony to buy me a car?" You laughed and pushed the two out of the room. "Have fun talking to the crazy clowns!" And you shut the door.

They were all in the cell the facility had for emergencies, but when you turned around, you saw the Green Arrow guy trying to reach for his bow.

"Eh, eh, eh." You smirked and picked up your hand to move the object to your hand. "That's not how we're gonna play here."

His jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Move that? Have you really not watched the news before?" You asked.

"I watch the news all the time, excuse me. And I'm actually on it a lot." He replied.

"Maybe in your dreams." You asked.

"Whatever."

"Now, if you all tell me your names, then maybe I'll let you out." You crossed your arms.

"And what if we don't? You're just a kid." Blue suit Superman said.

"For one, I have the Hulk on my side. Two, we have some super soldiers. Three, I have the key to your cell." You smirked. "Hey, FRIDAY," you asked.

"Yes, miss (Y/N)?" She replied. It scared the random people again, as they all jumped.

"Do a scan, see if you can find a match."

"No matches found. Even the one without a mask."

"What did you do? Erase your past? Like you never even existed?"

"I have never done that." A few of them said.

"Then tell me who you are!" You yelled, getting frustrated. The next time you opened your eyes, you were on the floor. "Oh, dear, not again." You groaned, holding your head.

"What happened?" Vision came into the room.

"My powers acted up again." You groaned. "I got irritated, and it triggered something."

"Yes, I could feel it." Vision said. "They all felt it too." He pointed to the cell, where all of them were on the ground.

"Just use your lasers and get us out of here already!" One girl said.

"While they're down, good idea!" Superman said. He stood up and widened his eyes at the cell bars, and lasers came out of them.

"Vision!" You yelled, and he turned around right in time to battle the lasers and stop him from breaking out.

Superman had jerked back and looked at the two of you like you were insane to beat him.

"Mutants?" You whispered.

"I don't know." Vision replied.

"Now that you know we can beat you, I hope you agree to tell me your names." You smiled.

They all sighed, but none said anything. "Alright, Arrow guy, you first!"

He took a deep breath. "Oliver Queen."

"Nice name." You said, writing it down next to Steve's scribbled of their _superhero names._ "Next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring out who the strangers are, there is a discovery of how they got here. Looks like they're staying for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware flash and green arrow are so ooc but idek anymore

_Superman- Clark Kent_   
_Batman- Bruce Wayne_   
_Green Lantern- Hal Jordan_   
_Martian Manhunter- J'onn J'onzz (John Jones?)_   
_The Flash- Barry Allen_   
_Green Arrow- Oliver Queen_   
_Black Canary- Dinah (Laurel) Lance_   
_Wonder Woman- Princess(?) Diana_

"How did you manage..." Steve looked at the list.

"Vision decided to help." You smiled, and Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, my powers went out of control again, and Vision felt it. That Clark guy shot lasers out of his eyes to escape, but Vision stopped him, and they saw that we could beat them, so I made them give their names." You smiled.

"Good job, kid."

"Did you get anything out of clown guy?" You asked.

"He goes by The Joker. And the girl is Harley Quinn." Steve told you when he set the notebook down.

"I've never heard of any of these people." You said. "It's like they're not even from here."

"(Y/N)!" Bruce and Tony came running in. "You'll never believe what we discovered!"

"What did you discover?" You asked.

"When your powers went crazy the other day, we had your suit on to track what was going on in your body. And now that it's been a few days, we were able to look into it!" Tony said.

"So, what happened?" Steve asked.

"For a split second, (Y/N) went off the map, and she crossed over two universes! She brought all those people that we're holding captive, here, to our world. It's amazing!" Bruce celebrated.

"Wait, what you're saying is, is that I crossed over dimensions and brought all those people here?" You asked. "In a matter of seconds?!"

"Yes! This is amazing! A scientific revolution!" Bruce shouted.

"No, no, this is bad." You started to worry.

"So these people actually are superheroes? Just from their world?" Steve asked, and Tony nodded fast.

"Isn't it amazing!"

"No! It's horrible!" You said louder.

"Why?" All three of them asked.

"I don't know how to get them back! I don't even know if I can! Plus, what if I brought more people- like, bad people? I'm pretty sure that clown guy is bad; what if there's more?" You worried.

"Well, right now, we don't know that. All we know is how cool this is!" Tony cheered.

"We should probably tell our captives what's going on..." Bruce said, quietly.

"I'll go talk to them." You said, and the three nodded.

\---

"Now that you understand, well kinda, you have to stay here, okay?" You asked the group, and they all agreed.

"I think it's our best idea to stay here since we don't exactly know where we are." Superman _dude_ said.

"Great, then until I can control my power enough, you'll stay in the facility with us. We have everything you could ever need here." You told them.

"How long will it take you to control your power?" Oliver Queen asked. You weren't sure if to call them by their hero names or their real names, so it went back and forth.

"I'm not sure; I was going to head to the training room to work." You shrugged.

"Is there a place I can run around? I can't stand still much longer!" The Flash asked, talking as fast as Pietro.

"Yeah, you can come with me to the training room. Anyone else can come with me too, and Natasha has volunteered to show the rest around." You said, and Natasha walked into the room.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, but some people know me as Black Widow, and thanks to (Y/N) here, I got stuck being the tour guide." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was the guide when Wanda and Piet joined; it's your turn." You smiled at her.

"Alright, anyone who wants to come with me, follow!" She yelled, and about half the group followed her.

You noticed that you had The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Superman with you. "This will be great." You smiled.

You started to walk to the training room and decided to make conversation. "So, do you guys work as a team a lot?"

"Sometimes," Superman replied. "But sometimes we also have our solo missions."

"I see, lately we've all been working together since the facility is most of our homes." You shrugged.

"Does everyone know your identity?" Green Arrow asked.

"Anyone who cares to know, yeah. I mean, Steve has a whole exhibit about him being Captain America- his story is a long one. And Bucky is in it too! And Tony, he announced that he was Iron Man so quick at a press conference. It's not hard to figure out who is who." You told them.

"Whole different story from us," Flash said. "You're not supposed to tell anyone- sometimes it's not good to be like us. I'm a forensic scientist, so I don't get caught!"

"I've been like this since I was like, eighteen. But it's passed down from my parents- so it showed up later than it should have. And by then, my parents were killed in a battle, and The Avengers found me, and I don't really need to have a second job." You shrugged. "Ah, here we are- the training room.

"Entering!" You shouted.

"Hello, (Y/N)...and friends," Pietro said. "I thought they were crazy?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Go run some laps." You smiled.

"You run some laps." He mocked you.

"You don't remember what happened last time I tried to beat you, oh, I don't know, I exploded and shattered all the glass?" You cocked an eyebrow.

"You should not have tried to beat me. No one can beat me!" Pietro called.

"I'm up to the challenge." The Flash said.

Pietro smirked. "Let's go."

After not even three seconds, both of them were back at the starting line. "I totally won!" Flash yelled.

"No, I did!" Pietro argued back.

"You guys tied." You cut in before the argument went anywhere.

Pietro crossed his arms. "I don't like them being here."

You laughed. "Go hang out with your sister."

"She's with _Vision_." Pietro mocked Wanda's voice.

"They're so cute." You smiled. "They'd make a great couple."

"No, they wouldn't!" Pietro argued.

"Here's an idea, run to the Barton farm and help Laura look after the children. They love you. Plus, Clint said that Laura has been so overwhelmed lately with the three kids and him being away." You suggested.

"That's a good idea; their kids _do_ love me." He smiled. "You're great. See you later!"

Speak of the devil; Clint walked in the room as soon as Pietro left, almost knocking him over. "Whoa, where is he headed to?"

"Your farm." You smiled and turned slightly, realizing the four you brought were watching you. "Uh, feel free to train, I guess. Just, don't break anything. Tony will kill me- again." You sighed, with a little giggle.

They all nodded and turned around. "So, Clint, what's up?"

"Well, I think we were set on working on your powers today," Clint answered, shaking his bow.

"That's right!" You said, as you obviously forgot. "Let's start work, then."

Clint agreed and told you what he had in mind. He would shoot around eight arrows up in the air, and you would have to hit them down. It seemed like an easy task. You wanted to work on your aim, and working on controlling your powers more was also a bonus.

Clint shot up in the air, and you managed to hit half of them. "I'm such a bad shot." You laughed a bit. "I'm not sure how I'm even on this team."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "I have a bow and arrow, and _you're_ worried about being on the team?"

"Don't diss the bow, _dude._ " Green Arrow said.

Clint shrugged. "It's whatever. I mean, fight a bunch of crazy evils, and I'm there with a bow."

"Plus, your wife really thinks you're important to the team. Like Widow has said, pretending to need you really brings us together." You smirked.

"Do they always treat you like that?" Greeny asked. If you couldn't call them by their real names, nicknames they got.

Clint laughed. "It's just a joke."

"Clint never misses." You told the group. "It's amazing, what he can do."

Greeny looked challenged. "Where we come from," He gestured to the Canary, "We are hated. Vigilantes. We used to be loved, but then- hated. Especially by the police." He said. "Even though I'm really good at what I do, everyone seems to hate that I'm fighting for good."

You shrugged, and opened your mouth to speak, but FRIDAY cut you off. "Miss (Y/N), Mr. Stark has asked you to meet him in his office right now. It is urgent."

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Flashy yelled.

"It's an AI. It's cool." You smiled, and walked out of the room. "Hey Clint, Greeny, please don't kill each other because of the bows."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discoveries and more reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have also put in a bit more flash v quicksilver because I just think them meeting would be so funny. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS SERIES

"You'll never believe this," Tony told you.

"Then get on with it."

"Thanks to Thor, I was able to get easy contact with Dr. Erik Selvig; you know him?" Tony asked, and you nodded. "Well, he kinda studies this alternate universe stuff with Thor's lady friend, so I thought it would be a good idea to ask them about this."

"So what's so urgent?"

"Erik told me that when Thor first arrived on Earth, he was banished here, but no one believed that he was Thor- for obvious reasons. But Jane, for some reason, believed him. So to prove that he was just joking, Erik found a book about Thor. It told a bunch about him, and I looked a little bit into it to compare it to the guy we know." Tony told you, and you nodded, motioning for him to _get on with it._

"So I had an idea, what if there are stories about these guys? And guess what I found." Tony pushed a few books over to you.

The top one was labeled _Superman,_ followed by _Batman: The Dark Knight,_ and then _Green Arrow_ and even a few others.

"So, what do we do with this?"

"We figure out what they are," Tony told you. "Start reading."

You sat down across from him and picked up the Batman book. You found out that he was a billionaire called Bruce Wayne, and his sidekick is Robin. His main enemy is the Joker and Harley Quinn- who just so happen to be sitting in the basement. But there were also the enemies of Catwoman- who also seemed to be a love interest at one point- and Poison Ivy. (She has some sick powers.)

Tony laughed as he read a book. "Maximoff's gonna lose his shit." You gave a confused look. "This _Flash_ guy says he's the fastest person in the world."

"Oh, trust me, they've already raced; I had to stop them before it ended poorly." You laughed, and continued to read. "Their Justice League is our Avengers. Except, they seem to work a bit more on their own than we do." You sighed. "Gosh, their world could be in so much trouble if they aren't back."

"We should probably try to figure out a way to get them back, and quick," Tony said.

"You work on figuring that out; I'm going to go check on everyone." You smiled at Tony as he nodded and went back to his reading.

In the common room, you passed Wanda and Vision, sitting with the green-skinned-man.

"(Y/N)!" Wanda called you over. "Vis has a twin."

You looked to Vision, then to the other, and back. You smiled, "What can _you_ do?" You pointed to the alternate universe Vision. (Wasn't his name _John_ with weird spelling, or something?)

"I have the power of flight, strength, telepathy, telekinesis, and invisibility. Those are more of the know traits. I have a very wide variety." He explained quickly.

"I would laugh if an Infinity Stone powered him- he would basically be the both of you mashed into one." You smiled at Wanda and Vision.

The man (Martin man?) looked at you with a confused face. "It's what's on Vision's forehead." You explained.

"(Y/N)!" Clint ran out, yelling your name. You quickly turned around. Why was it when anyone needed help, you were always the go-to?

"Yes, Clint?" You smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Pietro and Flashy are fighting." He said.

"I thought Pietro-"

"He came back saying that Laura was taking the kids on 'an adventure,' which probably just meant they were going to the store." Clint shrugged.

You followed him back to the training room to see Flashy and Pietro yelling at each other and the others standing off to the side- out of the way. The sounds of their yelling cut through the air like knives were flying. You couldn't understand what they were saying; they were speaking way faster than anyone could understand.

"What are they fighting about?" You walked over to where Greeny stood.

The Super-man-dude answered for him. "Flash and Blue are fighting over who's faster."

"I thought we already went over this!" You groaned. You may be one of the youngest on the team, but you acted like the mother of the group. You can't even control your powers- it seems crazy that you're always 'in charge.'

You walked up to the two fighting speedsters. "What are you guys doing!" You yelled.

They stopped jabbering, turning to you, with flushed faces. "What are you fighting about now!"

"Hey, the _red_ guy was complaining about being here- and how you should 'get yourself together' so they could get back home." Pietro rolled his eyes after glancing at Barry Allen. " _I_ was just defending you."

"I never said that!" Barry yelled, turning back to look at Pietro. They both started yelling at one another again.

You turned around and took a deep breath. "Clint, go get Wanda, please."

Clint quickly nodded and ran out of the room. Their yelling had gone back to being unable to understand, as they were speed yelling. You were starting to get fed up with everything- all these extra people, the yelling, and it being your fault.

You turned around. "Pietro. Go to your room. Barry, please stay away from Pietro." You said, quietly. Even though you said it quietly, it had an effect, as Pietro nodded and ran to his room. Barry nodded as well, and walked over to talk with Greeny and Canary.

_That was the first time you were able to control yourself from getting overwhelmed and exploding something._

No one was 'training' to say; they were just standing around, probably hoping not to anger you- they know that your anger cannot easily be controlled.

A few minutes later, Natasha and Tony came running in with the other Justice League heroes following them.

"FRIDAY, alert everyone right now!" Tony shouted.

"Yes, boss."

Then Tony turned to where everyone in the room stood- including you and the alternate universe team. "Grab whatever weapon you need." He opened the weapon cabinet, and a few of your visitors grabbed some things to fight with. You were probably the most confused there.

More of your team was joining you in the training room, and you were whispering around, but no one really seemed to know what was going on.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that caused all of you to end up on the floor. Flopping around like fish, everyone was disoriented. Some look at you.

"It wasn't me!" You said quickly.

Before anyone else could respond, a voice spoke that about made your ears burn. "Of course, it wasn't. I wouldn't want anyone taking credit for my work!" The voice squeaked.

"Or my work." This voice was deeper, and you started to worry that you couldn't see who was speaking.

Tony summoned his Iron Man suit and started to scan for where these voices could be.

"This world, it's just another place to make my own." The pitchy voice said.

Tony pointed to where he found human life, but before he had a chance to shoot.

The Batman sighed. "Joker. Harley Quinn."

"Slade," Greeny grumbled.

"Great reunion," Tony said. "Let's get on with that." He said, and before he shot for where the three stood, a laser went flying and hit right below where they were hit.

"Oh, please don't tell me that _this guy_ is my alternate equivalent." Tony groaned.

There was a laugh- you assumed it was The Joker, and the room filled with smoke. When it cleared out, the three were gone, and FRIDAY wasn't responding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas to test out and backfires, maybe a plan will finally work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit I love this series and I'm so glad you guys do too

"Who are these new villains? What do they want from us? Where are the Avengers to stop them!" The news said.

Everyone was feeling horrible. No one on the Avengers knew how to take these guys down- especially after hearing the stories that Green Arrow and Batman told of fighting the villains.

It was all sounding terribly difficult, and considering they were _from another universe;_ it sounded even worse. If they just vanished, the people would want to know what happened. And no one on the team, especially you, wanted to tell the world that you could travel through dimensions. That would just make all hell break lose.

"Why can't we just deal with them?" The Green Lantern spoke up (note to self: different from Arrow guy). You hadn't ever heard him talk, as he seemed to be sort of quiet and went with the other group. You pegged him as the talkative type; maybe it was just the nature of the situation.

"Well, you guys come from a different world. The Avengers are known here, and if a group of new superheroes was to take down these villains, things could end poorly. Especially after getting you all back to your homes...the world would want answers." Tony spoke quickly, like he had been thinking about what to do and had already thought through the Justice League fighting them.

The alternate team didn't say much- just stayed quiet, accepting that Tony might have been right.

Everyone seemed like they wanted to speak up, and say something, but as the news continued to go on, no one said anything. You could hear a pin drop if the TV were off- it was an awkward silence.

You watched in horror as you saw innocent people walk past these new villains, as they threatened anyone who walked in their path. You felt a pit grow in your stomach.

"I'm going out there." You stood up.

"What? No, you aren't." Steve shot back quickly.

Your face didn't change. "I was the one who brought them here. I should at least be able to get an idea of what their plan is." You told them.

"I'll go with you." Pietro ran up to stand next to you.

"I can do this alone-"

"No, let Maximoff go with you. You still don't have full control over your powers." Tony added.

You nodded, just wanting to get out of there quickly. "Can I come too?" Superman asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." You said, quietly.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to do anything." The man smiled. "I just really want some fresh air."

You looked over to where Steve sat- he _is_ the captain, after all. He just sighed. "Do you want other clothes to change into?"

"No one knows me here; I'll be fine!" He smiled.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

-

"How do we know they'll be here?" Superdude/Clark Kent asked. You were seriously getting tired of having to call him _Superman_.

"It's a big part of the city. If they're looking for people to scare, this is the place." You nodded as you looked around at all the families.

You turned to Pietro. "Want to take a run?" He smiled, ready to run around the place to see if the people you're looking for were here.

As you waited for Pietro to scope everything out, you heard someone near you speak. Typically, you wouldn't eavesdrop, but this caught your attention. " _What are you even wearing?_ "

"My uniform." The deep voice replied. You turned quickly to find Superdude speaking with a couple, whom of which were around your age.

"Your uniform?" One of the two laughed. "Are you a children's party entertainer?"

Superdude shook his head. "No! I'm Superman! You know, a hero?"

"Oh gosh, not another Avenger." The other one sighed. "I can barely keep track of all of them."

"Dear, I'm sure this guy is just playing dress-up. He seems kinda crazy." The other one replied, but a bit quieter.

" _Dress up_?" Superdude was offended. "Is _this_ dress up!" He yelled, and shot a laser out of his eyes, and made a hole in the ground next to the young couple.

"Hey!" You grabbed his upper arm, hoping to get him to calm down. "Didn't we have this conversation?"

As if on cue, Pietro was back standing next to you. "I found them, they were- what happened here?"

"We need to get back to the facility, before someone starts asking questions." You turned to Pietro, but then back to the couple. "If you don't say anything about this, I'll have Tony Stark contact you- thank you!" You said as you grabbed onto Superdude's arm and started to walk with him back to the car.

"We finally had a chance at them, and you ruined it!" You started to yell as you drove. "I don't know if you realize this, but I kind of want to stop these people before they try to take down our world! And currently, it's your world too; you're stuck here!"

Pietro knew to stay quiet when you got mad- it wouldn't help any if he tried to calm you down; it never seemed to work.

But Superman just tried everything in his power to defend himself, and it wasn't helping his case.

"They doubted me!"

"Maybe because _you're from a different universe_!"

And before anything else was said, and before the car blew up from your powers rising, you pulled into the facility- probably for the best.

You stormed in and found a few Avengers and a few alternate team members sitting in the common room. "That was quick." Natasha laughed.

"We should have kept him locked up." You grumbled, glaring at the man dressed in primary colors as you walked to the rooms.

"What did you do now?" You heard Batman ask, but you didn't stick around to listen to what he replied with, and stomped off to your room.

You grabbed a notebook and a sharpie. On the top, you wrote "possible plans" and followed by a brainstorm.

"How did this even happen?" You mumbled to yourself, as you tried to remember how the Justice League and villains ended up in this world.

You started to write.

_Accident. Irritated nothing was working. Shooting targets. Explosion. Got angry/annoyed._

And you stopped. You looked down at the paper and smiled- you were sure you figured it out. And when you wrote out your plan, you were _sure_ none of the team would let you go through with it, so you needed to sneak out. It was the only way to get it to work.

Once it had turned dark, you walked out of your room, but it all seemed to start to backfire once you ran into Clint.

"Where are you going, kiddo?" Clint asked, stopping you.

"Just going to get some fresh air. I'll be back inside soon." You nodded once, not making eye contact. And for some reason, Clint let you go. Little did he know, you were headed to the main part of the city.

You walked on the lonely sidewalks, quiet, and looking lost. You almost screamed when someone grabbed your hand, pulling you backward and pushing you against the wall. "I told you it was her." The woman's voice spoke.

"Perfect." The deep voice laughed.

As something was pushed over your mouth and your eyes began to shut, you heard a high pitched laugh, and the alleyway filled with green smoke.

You smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale, your plan comes to fruition and is a test of your powers to stop the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this series and my love for DC has reignited since 2016 so I definitely want to write another crossover. (And I currently have another one!)

Your head was pounding, and your ankle felt like you were being stabbed with a thousand pins. It was probably either asleep, or twisted. Who knows what happened while you let yourself get taken?

You didn't open your eyes, though, and stayed as still as you could handle. You tried to give off the impression that you were still knocked out, but it's a _clown; how_ smart can the guy be?

"I still don't understand why we need her here. We could have taken anyone else!" The clown asked. It wasn't hard to figure out his voice.

"I've been listening to them...I know a thing or two." The deep voice replied. "She's young, not in control of herself, and the _big guys_ look after her like their lives depend on it." He said. "Plus, I heard the guy in charge has a lot of money. If we ask a ransom and ask an obnoxious amount of money, we'll be able to do all we want, and more." He started to laugh.

Mentally, you smiled, and checked off number one.

_Figure out their plan._

Moving on to the next step would be difficult, but it had to happen. You consulted your mental list.

_1\. Figure out the plan_   
_2\. Annoy to no extent to make them want to get rid of me_   
_3\. Send them back to their world_   
_4\. Escape- which should be easy_

You continued to sit there in silence, seeing how long it would take those dumb villains to figure out that you were actually awake.

"I shouldn't have let her go out that late!" Clint was beating himself up about your disappearance. He was the last one to speak with you, and felt like it was his fault.

"Calm down, Clint," Natasha told him. "I'm sure she's okay. It's (Y/N)."

Tony had his fingers on his chin like he was thinking. "There's gotta be a reason. She had to have gone outside last night for a reason." He mumbled to himself.

The Justice League made the right decision to stay quiet at this time, for once. Everyone in the room was quiet, actually, thinking about _why the hell did you think it was a good idea to leave so late_.

"I have an idea." Tony shot up out of his chair. "I'm going to work on finding her. Anyone care to join?" Tony asked, and Bruce and Vision offered to help.

Little did your team know, this was something you had under control. Everything in your head was going just according to plan- right down to you waking up. The villains had stopped talking, and it gave you a chance to wake up. You rolled your head around a bit, followed by a groan.

"Look." The deep voice said, and you heard footsteps getting closer.

"Ah, geez, where am I?" You said, coming off as hurt, disoriented, and weak- even though you were perfectly fine.

The "Joker"'s smile was wide, with the girl standing a little but behind him. The guy with an eye patch wearing orange was standing closer to you; he seemed like he took power over the other two.

You remembered Greeny calling him "Slade" and "Deathstroke." So you listened as _Slade_ described what you were doing here. "We don't exactly know where we are, and that gives us more the chance to make ourselves known in this world." He started. "And you, you're working with our enemies; we can't have someone like you in the way."

"Won't I be more in the way if I'm here, though?" You asked, already starting your work on being annoying.

"Don't speak to me." His deep voice tore through the room. "You won't be in the way if you're smart. We're just keeping you here until we can get enough money from that big, and important guy, so we can be able to do the things we want."

"I don't think that's a good plan." You told them. The clown looked at you like you were crazy.

"It's a perfect plan!!"

"For a clown." You smirked.

"Let's just kill her now!" Joker yelled, angered.

"We cannot. Not yet, at least." Slade replied.

You laughed, and they gave you confused looks. "You guys wouldn't kill me."

"You're doubting us?" Slade raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's stopping me?"

You smiled. "Well, me, of course!"

"Like you could stop us." Joker laughed, a high pitch laugh.

You rolled your eyes- if only they knew what you were capable of. "Whatever. Do you guys want to get back to your other world?"

The three of them chuckled a bit. But this time, the girl answered. "This is a new place- a new start; why would we want to go back?" You hadn't really heard her talk all that much, and you noticed her voice was a bit pitchy- like the Joker's.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you have to go back." You told them.

They gave you a strange look as you put your hands in front of you, and you gave a sarcastic smile. "You wondered how you got here; now you're about to wonder how you got back." You mumbled.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Slade yelled, confused about what your hands were doing as a glow formed around them.

You didn't respond to him but instead closed your eyes and put all your focus and energy into your hands. You didn't take your mind off of controlling your hands and thinking about what you wanted to do.

You felt a breeze, and when you opened your eyes, you found yourself sitting on the grass, with the three villains in front of you, on the ground.

They were all grunting, and when they figured out what happened, they saw you. "What did you do?" Slade yelled.

"Oh no, please don't tell me _I'm_ in the universe..." You whispered, and stood up to pace around.

"We're, we're back..." You heard the Joker whisper.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm here; I mean, I finally controlled my power! Wow, I finally controlled my power...But now I'm in the alternate universe, and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself again to get back and Tony is going to kill me, but Cap will be happy that I finally did it an-"

You were on the floor. Your head was pounding.

You opened your eyes, and you were in the middle of a familiar room. "The kitchen?" You whispered to yourself.

"(Y/N)?" You heard. "Oh my gosh- It's her!" You recognized the voice as Clint, and heard a few people run towards where you were.

"Where were you?"

"What did you do?"

"How did you just appear here?" Everyone was yelling questions towards you.

"It's a long story." You laughed.

\---

"If we ever meet again, know that I'll kill you." You heard Pietro say.

"Not if you can't catch me," Flashy replied. Their conversation made you laugh.

"Your plan was a very, very stupid idea." Tony walked up to you with his arms crossed. "It could have gotten you killed."

"But I'm still here, aren't I?" You smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." He grumbled.

"I'm proud of you, kid," Cap told you. "Finally being in control."

"Well, for the most part." You nudged his side with a little laugh. "Who's ready to go home?" You called out to the group, and everyone from the Justice League walked over to where you stood.

"Greeny- you're cool. Flashy- don't be running too fast to travel through worlds. Superdude- make sure not to mess up any more important missions." You smiled (yes, you were still mad at Superdude), and you hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to anyone else.

You clapped your hands together and smiled. "Alright, let's do this."

This time, it took less time to get everyone back to the other world. You had been able to focus faster- and you didn't go with them this time! When you jumped up to celebrate, a part of your powers flew out of your hand and shot a hole through the ceiling, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Maybe we still need to do some work." Steve smiled towards you and kicked your leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
